The present invention relates to deep question answering systems, and more specifically, to deep question answering systems which provide tailored supporting evidence.
Deep question answering systems (deep QA systems) leverage corpora of content that range from basic, introductory level material, to scientific and research-oriented material reflecting the highest level of understanding of the subject domain. Given the broad distribution of content sophistication, the deep QA system may return items of supporting evidence which is not useful to an advanced user, while returning supporting evidence that is not easily comprehended by less experienced users. The supporting evidence may include articles, research papers, or other any other content that supports the candidate answer as being a plausible response to the case.